


topping

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Food vore?, M/M, Vore, is that a tag. idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichinose finds himself a little treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	topping

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS THE OTHER DAY IM SORRY  
> ILL HAVE NOT GROSS FICS OUT SOON IM WORKINGON A TSUNATACHI ONE JUST BEAR WITH ME HERE this is like 2 weeks old

Fudou squirmed.

As if being shrunken down was embarrassing enough, he had been picked up by a passerby and dropped into his pocket. That passerby turned out to be Ichinose Kazuya, a small grin on his face as he walked around Liocott.

The brunette came across an ice cream stand and his grin widened, now knowing what he could do with the small Japan player in his pocket. He went up to the stand and ordered a simple chocolate cone, Fudou fidgeting in the tight fabric prison.

He had no idea what Ichinose wanted to do with him, and if he had to be honest, he didn’t really want to figure out. Ichinose got his ice cream, paid, and wandered off, going to find a place where no one would see him. How would he explain what he was about to do, anyways?

He found a secluded place and reached down to grab Fudou out of his pocket, dropping him onto the top of the scoop. The small mohawked boy scrambled to get off of his stomach, the ice cream was cold and his teeth were already chattering, but he couldn’t exactly get a good enough grip to pull himself off. Ichinose just grinned, a predatorial glint in his eye, and licked his lips, bringing the scoop up to his mouth.

He started to lick the scoop, running his tongue directly over Fudou. He had a nice taste, he thought. The small boy tried to get away from him, but there was nowhere to run: jumping off the cone would result in a drop that seemed almost dizzying to the boy, but if he stayed on the cone, Ichinose would surely eat him. Soon satisfied with Fudou’s taste (mixed with the chocolate it was actually quite interesting. If Ichinose could find a food that didn’t contain human that tasted like that he’d gorge himself on it in an instant) he licked the boy up off of the scoop, trapping him in the moist cavern of his mouth.

Fudou tried to climb up Ichinose’s tongue to get back to the way he came in, but Ichinose wouldn’t allow it, tilting his head back a bit and continuing to lick at the ice cream. He turned Fudou every which way with his tongue, smirking lightly to himself as he felt the boy desperately try to climb away from the throat. He soon grew bored of messing with the boy in his mouth and tilting his head back more, swallowing thickly and sending him down his throat.

The trip was tight and narrow, Fudou could barely move as he was pushed down. With the ice cream helping him along, he wasn’t as hard to swallow as Ichinose had expected. He slid down faster with the cold dessert, soon splashing loudly into his stomach.

The stomach acids stung a bit, but he didn’t care about that now. He stood up and made a disgusted grunt, wading through the acids to a shallow end of Ichinose’s stomach, beating on the side and calling out to him to let him out. Ichinose just ignored him and finished off his ice cream, a hand on his stomach.

Fudou, short of breath and bleary eyed from lack of oxygen, collapsed into the acids, too far gone to even care about the stinging sensation. His eyes slowly slipped closed, the last thing he heard before passing out being Ichinose’s voice, calling out to one of his teammates passing by.


End file.
